The Talk
by Kat56
Summary: My interpretation of how a more in-depth and honest talk between Harry and Sirius about the Marauder's treatment of Snape. " I want you to listen to me carefully Harry, James was so much more then his rivalry with Snape. This is the boy who had it all and yet took in three misfits; the werewolf, the rat, and the rebel heir of one of the darkest families in wizarding Britain."


The Talk

_A/n: So, basically I've been reading some Snape and Harry bonding fics and I'm noticing a pattern. In order to lift Snape up people seem to need to demonize Sirius and James. Not to mention Snape is usually completely OOC throughout the entire thing. Yes, James and Sirius bullied Snape but there is so much more to both those characters then that. Just as Snape is far more then a victim. So, I wanted to give Harry and Sirius a more in-depth conversation about Snape. As this takes place after the worst memory scenes it doesn't exactly fit in cannon. I'm going to try to keep everyone as in character as possible. At the end please tell me what you think. As always I am not JKR, none of this belongs to me. _

Number 12 was full of people once again and Sirius couldn't be anymore thrilled about it. He hated this house and the gloomy reminders of his dark past. But, with people around that he could concentrate on made it a little less of a burden to bare. He looked down the kitchen table to his godson who looked decidedly unhappy. Sirius suspected it had something to do with the memory he had glimpsed from Snape's pensive. Harry had come face to face with the horrible truth that James hadn't been perfect. It was hard for any kid to learn that their parents are indeed human. Sirius remembered clear as day, the first time he learned that his parents weren't the greatest of people he was much younger then fifteen though. This wasn't a conversation Sirius really wanted to have. He was not capable of saying anything impartial of Snape, and was well aware of this fact.

He tried to let go of the school yard grudge, he really did. But, years in a place that forced him to relive his greatest mistakes had stunted any ability to be reasonable about that man. After all Snape played a role in a great deal of those memories. Most notably the infamous Prank. Sirius took a deep breath got up from the table and motioned for Harry to follow. The messy haired, bespectacled boy got up and followed. He closed the door behind the two of them allowing for some privacy.

" Care to tell me why you look like you saw a kitten fall off a broomstick?"

" What do you mean?" the fifteen year old tried and failed to act dumb.

" I have eyes Harry, I can see your completely miserable. Why don't you tell me whats wrong." The teenager looked conflicted for a moment then shrugged.

" I guess it's about what I saw in the pensive. I've tried to put it out of my mind but the whole thing's just been burnt into my brain. Everyone talks about how great a person my father was, but you guys were horrible to Snape. He was just minding his own business and you went after him. And please don't just say you were fifteen."

" Harry do you remember when I told you that we all have light and dark inside of us?" Harry nodded, " Well your father and I were often the epitome of that rule. Well to be fare, James really only veered into that territory around Snape. I on the other hand made a career of bad choices and horrible mistakes. What do you want me to say Harry we weren't perfect and we did some surprisingly questionable stuff as teenagers." Harry opened his mouth to say something but Sirius held a hand up to silence him.

" I want you to listen to me carefully Harry, James was so much more then his rivalry with Snape. This is the boy who had it all and yet took in three misfits; the werewolf, the rat, and the rebel heir of one of the darkest families in wizarding Britain. Yes, he could be a bully but he was also fiercely loyal, and brave in a way very few are. He was someone who would do anything for those he cared about. Underneath that arrogant exterior was one of the best men I ever had a privilege of knowing. There is a reason the majority of people think of James with only fond memories, Harry. Did he have faults? Absolutely, you would be hard pressed to find someone who doesn't. But, those fault didn't make him a bad person, just human one. Do you understand what I'm trying to say?"

" I think so, it was just hard to see him like that."

" I know it was, trust me it's a hard truth all kids realize one day."

" Sirius, can I ask you one other question?"

" Anything," Harry looked uncomfortable for a second but then looked him straight in the eyes and asked,

" When you sent Snape to the Shrieking Shack, did you, I mean did you want…"

" Did I send him there with intent to have him killed or bitten?" Sirius asked slowly.

" Well I guess so yeah."

" Harry I have a very long list of character faults many of them unpleaseant. But, honestly no. I was in a bad mood and Snape came along asking questions, poking and prodding making references to what he thought might be going on. Then he mentioned that goddamn tree and I snapped. One of the things the Black's are most famous for is our extremely volatile temper and as much as I hate to admit it, it is something I most definitely inherited. Snape had been running around for weeks trying to figure out what we were up to and I lost it. Snape wanted to know so bad, so I told him. I gave him exactly what he wanted, I told him how to get the tree to freeze. I don't know what I thought would happen, but the fact that he could have been bitten or killed never crossed my mind. I had been daydreaming for a fortnight that Snape would open the tunnel hear the howls and runaway terrified. The consequences never even entered my mind. I just wanted to be done with it, I wanted him to learn a lesson, but I didn't want him dead. It was out of my mouth before I could stop it, and I knew I had screwed-up big time. But, I was far too proud to ever admit it. I went to the dorms and I told James all about it, pretending I thought nothing of it. I was a coward, I couldn't face what I'd done and I made James do it. He'd been fixing my messes since first year. James went to get Snape, and I went to get Dumbledore. I was childish, foolish and reckless with something I should have taken far more care with," Sirius said quietly. " I was always the one with the dark edge in the group. The one who pushed things just a little to far. I was far to reckless for my own good and I gave little though to consequences. Dumbledore knew that, and he came down on me hard but he recognized that my intentions although ill were not murderous. Your Dad and Remus didn't talk to me for weeks. I thought I'd lost everything, but just as your father always did he managed to see the good in me even when I thought there was none left. That's an attribute people always gave to Lily but James had it too particularly with his friends. Your father saved me more times then I can count Harry and I oweed him the world. I think thats why I reacted so badly to his death the one person who always stood by me was gone. And I was lost without him."

Sirius shook his head trying to get rid of all the emotions that threatened to overwhelm him. Harry looked thoughtful for a moment then placed a comforting hand on his godfather's shoulder giving it a light squeeze. It was such a small action but it managed to shake Sirius out of his thoughts.

" I understand," said his godson meeting his gaze with the intense green eyes that so resembled his mother's. Sirius gave the boy a small smile. It wasn't a James reassurance James' way was to make light of things, it wasn't a Lily reassurance who provided the soft comfort of a mother. No, this reassurance was all Harry simple to the point and meaningful.

_A/n: So, there you have it a little insight into my interpretation of the characters and what happened. I tried my best to stay in character but as everyone has their own interpretation that can sometimes be difficult. _


End file.
